Christmas Wishes
by TurtleHeart
Summary: Young Will Turner at home for Christmas asks his family what they want most as he wonders if he will get what he wants most of all.


Christmas Wishes

Christmas Eve, was the day before the best time of the year for everyone else, but for three-year-old Will Turner it was another day. Everyone else was going to celebrate Christmas with their parents. His father was once again gone. He missed his birthday and now Christmas.

"Not faiw," Will said, folding his little arms.

"What's wrong little one," asked Charlotte.

Will faced his mother. "Daddy no home 'gain. Nevah home."

"You know daddy's a sailor. It takes time to take travel the world on a ship," said Charlotte.

"No caw," said Will plopping on the floor.

"I miss him too Will, but we must be patient," said Charlotte.

"Wan' daddy for Cwismas," said Will.

Charlotte brought Will in her arms. "Do you know what I want for Christmas?"

"No," said Will, shaking his head.

"I want it to snow. It's snowed a few times in London in my life. Only once or twice when I was a child; I miss the snow," said Charlotte.

"Wot swow?" asked Will.

"Snow is cold rain. Instead of it being wet and cold it's white and fluffy. Snow looks like very small feathers falling from the sky," replied Charlotte. "Daddy coming home is a more likely possibility than snow in London."

"Bof no happ'n den?" asked Will.

Charlotte shook her head. "Probably not."

"Wot ev'ryone elws wan' Cwismas?" wondered Will.

"Do you want to ask everyone?" asked Charlotte. Will nodded. "Then lets go."

They walked out of the room and down the hall to find anyone.

Will spotted his grandfather. "Gwanfafa!" he called.

Richard turned around with a smile on his face. "What is it little Will?"

"Wot wan' Cwismas?" asked Will as he ran to his grandfather.

Richard knelt as he squeezed Will's arms.

"Wot wan' Cwismas?" asked Will again.

"I haven't thought about that since I was a child," admitted Richard. He thought a moment. "I always wanted- never mind."

"No, wot wan'?" asked Will, folding his arms.

"I always wanted a treasure chest," whispered Richard.

"Piwate tweasure?" asked Will.

"Spanish gold," replied Richard. "My parents laughed. I never got it. I still yearn for my treasure chest."

"Me wan' daddy," said Will nodding. "Go fin' Uncw Awex now."

"What was that about?" Richard asked after Will left.

"He's curious about what we want for Christmas and is determined to ask all of us," said Charlotte.

Richard laughed.

"Uncw Awex!" Will shouted as he poked his head into every room. "Uncw Awex!"

He screamed when his was hoisted into the air then hung upside down.

"Yes Will?" asked Alexander.

Will smiled. "Wot wan' Cwismas?"

"What do I want for Christmas?" Alexander asked himself. He turned Will over and held him in his arms. "I've always wanted a puppy. Father refuses to let me have a dog. I don't know why. I am twenty five. I think I can take care of a dog. What do you want anyway?"

"Daddy," replied Will with a smile.

"I'm sure you do," said Alexander.

"Where Uncw Gabwel?" asked Will.

"In the library I think," replied Alexander.

"Kay," said Will.

"Why?" wondered Alexander.

"Wan' know wot he wan' Cwismas," replied Will.

Alexander set Will down. "Good luck with that. He won't tell anyone."

"I make 'im tew me," said Will before running off.

Alexander shook his head at Will and laughed.

Will ran into the library.

Gabriel was sitting on the couch reading his book in front of the fire.

Will crawled on the couch next to him and sat patient.

"Yes Will?" asked Gabriel.

"Wot wan' Cwismas?" asked Will.

"Nothing," said Gabriel.

"Me wan' daddy," said Will.

Gabriel sighed as he set his finger in his book to mark his place. "I miss him too," he admitted. "He's always gone nowadays."

"He busy," said Will.

"Let's hope with things your grandfather wants," muttered Gabriel.

"Wot mean dat?" asked Will.

"Never mind Will. It's something your father and I did when we were younger," said Gabriel.

"Wot do?" asked Will.

"We played pirates a lot," said Gabriel.

"Wov pwaying piwates!" cried Will.

Gabriel looked at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

Will nodded as he crossed his heart. "Pwomise."

Gabriel leaned closer to Will. "I want a pirate flag for Christmas, just like the one my brother and I had when we were younger."

"Wot wook wike?" whispered Will.

"Well, it was black. There was a skeleton dressed as a pirate and a human dressed like a marine. They were toasting each other."

"Cewebwation?" asked Will.

Gabriel nodded. "You could say that.'

"Oh kay," said Will then ran out.

"Bill you certainly have curious boy," Gabriel noted as he took back to his book.

Will opened his eyes. He snuggled into his blankets and pillows a moment. A thought suddenly struck him.

"Cwismas!" he cried. He grabbed his robe and ran out. "Mummy, it Cwismas!" He ran into his mother's room. "Cwismas mummy!"

"I know Will," said Charlotte.

"Gew up!" Will demanded.

"Go wake your grandfather," said Charlotte.

Will ran out of the room. "Gwanfafa, Cwismas. Wake up!"

"I'm awake Will," Richard groaned. "Go bother Alex."

"Oh kay," said Will. "Awex, Awex, Awex, Cwismas!"

Alexander walked out of his room before Will could run in. "I'm ready."

"Pwesents!" cried Will as he sprinted across the hall.

"Will wait for them. Charlotte, father, hurry up. He's already going after the presents!" Alexander shouted. "And so am I." He added.

Will was jumping around the huge Christmas tree as usual looking at all the huge boxes. He clapped his hands together and squealed.

"Mummy, huwy up!" he screamed.

"Don't touch anything yet Will," said Alexander. He set Will on the couch and held him there.

Charlotte and Richard walked in the room.

"Where Gabwel?" asked Will.

"Still sleeping," said Richard.

"Who can sleep on Christmas morning with a three year old Will?" asked Gabriel.

Will smiled innocently.

Richard sat in the chair. He waved both of his hands. "Go, on open your presents."

"Thank you," said Alexander as he knelt to look for whatever his were.

Will was already shredding the colorful paper from a box. He threw the lid open and pulled the white cloth. His eyes got wide. "Piwate coat!"

Richard's eyes immediately turned to his son. "Alex," he began.

"I had to," said Alexander with an innocent smile.

Will slipped his arms through the coat. It was red, trimmed in black, and had sliver buttons. When he stood the bottom touched the floor. "Too big."

"I know. That way you can wear it for a longer time," said Alexander.

Will smiled. He threw his arms around his uncle.

Charlotte gasped as she held an emerald and diamond necklace in her palm. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It was your mother's," said Richard.

"Piwate shwip!" Will screamed.

"And you scold me for getting him a pirate coat?" noted Alexander.

"It is a normal ship," said Richard.

"Look at it father. It's a pirate ship," said Alexander.

"Yes," muttered Richard with a nod as he took the string from the book. "Ah, very nice Alex."

"You like writing," said Alexander.

Richard looked through the blank page book.

"I've needed a new one for about a year," said Alexander. He looked through the spyglass. "It's perfect and the compass is beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," noted Richard.

"Piwate hat!" screeched Will.

"Charlotte," said Richard.

"It was his father's," said Charlotte. "I thought he would like it."

Will set the tri-cornered hat on his head.

They looked at him.

"You're missing a sword and that's it," noted Alexander.

"Not for long," said Gabriel slowly.

Richard sighed. "Dear Lord you didn't."

"Will, open my gift," said Gabriel.

Will unwrapped the paper. "Piwate sword!"

Richard set his head in his hand. "Are we raising a Lord or a pirate?"

"Piwate!" cried Will.

"Oh," said Gabriel as he slipped into his new boots.

"You needed new ones," said Charlotte.

"What's this?" wondered Alexander as he reached behind the tree more.

"Gwanfafa's," said Will as he took the little box. "Hew go."

Richard looked at Will then the little box. He opened it. Tears came to his eyes as he smiled then began laughing. He let a handful of the pieces of eight and a few gold coins slip through his hand.

"Tweasure chest," said Will. He ran back to the tree and took a piece of black cloth in his hand. "Hew go Gabwel."

Gabriel took the cloth and unfolded it. Two figures that seemed to resemble a skeleton and a marine were stitched to it. He smiled.

"Awex," said Will, handing him a carving of a dog. "Puppy."

Alexander smiled as he clutched the dog carving.

Will ran from the room then sprinted back. He set a chilled box in his mother's lap.

Charlotte opened the box.

"Swow," said Will.

Charlotte touched the chopped up ice. It almost was like snow. She pulled Will in her arms.

"This is the best Christmas present ever," she whispered.

Will pulled out of her arms. He looked at all of them. "Mewy Cwismas!" he hollered.

Still in his coat and hat, Will sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree watching the fire glow from the ornaments. After a moment, he looked out the window. He stared at it then pushed himself to his feet. White fluffy things fell from the sky.

He ran out of the room the to the parlor where his mother was.

"Mummy, swow," he said.

"Thank you Will," said Charlotte.

Will shook his head. He ran to the window. "Swow."

Charlotte turned to the window. She gasped as she slowly went to the window. She opened it. Snowflakes fell onto her face. "It's snowing."

"The last time it snowed was when you were a child," noted Richard.

"It's what I wanted for Christmas," said Charlotte.

"Lottie, it's snowing," said Alexander as he came into the room.

"I know," said Charlotte.

"Wot dat?" asked Will.

Alexander looked at Gabriel. "I was looking through a few of my old things this morning. I don't know how it came in my possession, but I found this at the bottom of my sea chest."

He handed Gabriel the black cloth.

Gabriel unfolded the massive piece of cloth that dragged to the floor. Tears fell from his eyes as he laughed. It was the pirate flag.

"I didn't know you kept it," he said to Richard.

"Your brother had it then did something with it. I expect he or Alex mixed it up with something because it was gone one day and he looked for and couldn't find it."

Gabriel bunched the flag together then held it against him. He sat on the couch and brought the flag to his face. "It still smells like the sea."

"Me smew," said Will as he crawled on the couch. He sniffed the flag. "Sawty. Me wike."

"I'm hungry," said Alexander.

"As am I," admitted Richard.

"Let's eat some more," said Gabriel.

"Men and their stomachs," noted Charlotte.

"Me hungwey too," said Will.

"Come along you," said Charlotte, taking Will in her arms.

The four of them sat at the table with hot food and talking about this Christmas. Charlotte didn't speak; she sat by the window watching the snow pile on the ground.

"Father, your sister and brother are here," she said.

Richard's eyes lit with joy as he wiped his mouth and stood.

Edward and Catherine Seastone stood in the foyer handing their coats to the servants.

"Richard!" cried Catherine as she ran to her brother.

"It's been too long," said Richard.

"Merry Christmas little brother," said Edward as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Come eat, please," said Richard.

"Dinner does sound wonderful," said Catherine.

"We have something for you," said Edward.

"I'll open it at the table," said Richard. He motioned forward.

After adoring little Will and greeting Gabriel, Charlotte, and Alexander, Edward handed his brother a wrapped object.

"It's not from our parents, but I know you've always wanted it," said Edward.

Richard unwrapped the object. It was a mahogany chest. He unlatched it then lifted the lid. A smile widened across his face.

"I found the gold in the Caribbean as well as the chest at a Spanish port," said Edward.

"Tweasure," noted Will.

"Spanish gold," said Richard as he laughed.

"And you look like a little pirate," noted Catherine.

Will nodded as he jumped up and down.

Alexander's attention was turned behind him. "What is that?"

"What?" asked Gabriel.

"That crying," added Alexander.

"I hear it now," noted Richard.

"It sounds like it's coming from outside," said Catherine.

"I'm going to go look," said Alexander.

"How was your Christmas?" asked Edward.

"Kay," said Will with a shrug. "Me piwate now."

"What is your name then?" asked Catherine.

"Piwate Wiw," replied Will.

"Are you a captain of a ship?" wondered Charlotte.

Will nodded. "Twosain 'orse."

"That's your uncle's ship," noted Gabriel.

"Me now," said Will.

A dog's bark echoed in the mansion.

"Puppy?" asked Will.

Alexander walked in the room carrying a tan, furry dog that licked his face. It was wrapped in a blanket and whined.

"Can I keep him?" he asked. "I am twenty five. I think I can take care of a dog."

Richard shut his eyes. "I sometimes wonder if you can take care of yourself," he noted.

"Please, I've always wanted a dog and Snowflake is cold," pleaded Alexander.

"You already named it?" asked Richard.

"Her and yes I have," said Alexander. The puppy licked his face again. "See, she loves me."

Richard groaned and shut his eyes. "Fine, you can keep the dog."

Alexander brought the puppy in front of him. "Snowflake, welcome to the family."

Will looked at all of them. Alexander was holding his puppy. Richard was playing in his chest of Spanish gold. Charlotte stared at the snow with a smile. Gabriel had his flag in his lap. They got what they wanted for Christmas and it was more of a possibility for his father to come home than all of this to happen.

He bowed his head and walked from the room to the Christmas tree again. He sat facing it and cried. They got what they wanted. All he wanted was his father. He just wanted to see his father again. What was so difficult about his father coming home for Christmas?

The city's lights reflected off the snow as it still fell. Will was in front of the Christmas tree watching the fire's reflection on the ornaments. There was nothing special about this Christmas. Everyone in the world got what they wanted but him.

The puppy began barking uncontrollably.

"Since when does Richard allow dogs? And why is it snowing? I come back from the Caribbean and it's snowing? Hello? Where is everybody?"

Charlotte screeched in joy.

Will crawled off the couch in curiosity. He walked in the hall then into the foyer. His eyes widened and mouth dropped. The wooden sword fell from his hand.

Bill Turner pushed his wife aside as he knelt. "Hello Will."

Will shrieked as he ran into his father's snowy arms.

"Nice to see you too Will," noted Bill as his air supply was cut off.

Will squeezed him as much as his little arms could allow.

Bill brought him in the air. "I got you something."

"Pwensent for me?" asked Will.

Bill pulled a small, corked bottle of sand from his pocket. "Sand from the Caribbean island of Tortuga, the greatest pirate port in all the world."

'No caw," said Will as he wrapped his arms around his father again.

"You don't like your Christmas present?" asked Bill.

"You me Cwismas pwesent!" cried Will.

"You're right," said Bill. He kissed his son's head. "You are the greatest gift I could ever get."

Will smiled then threw his arms around him even tighter this time.

Bill's supply of air was once again cut off. He shook his head and smiled. "If I didn't know any better I would say you missed me."

Will gave him an awkward look that seemed more obvious than anything. He nodded. "Uh huh."

"Merry Christmas Will," whispered Bill.

"Mewy Cwismas daddy," whispered Will as he buried his face against his father's neck.


End file.
